In the present specification, it will be understood that the term “origami” refers to the process of folding thin sheets into Three-Dimensional (3D) objects.
In the context of manufacturing and 3D printing, reference to “origami” assembly, is reference to the process of causing a 3D-printed object to “fold” into a more complex shape.
Such folding may occur through capillary force, by use of a mechanical inductor, or by a shape memory mechanism inherent to the material from which the 3D-printed object is formed.
In colloquial language, origami-like 3D printed objects (i.e. objects that are able to move or transform over time by virtue of their inherent construction and/or use of materials) are generally fabricated by a process known as Four-Dimensional (4D) printing. Thus in the context of the present specification, it will be understood that any reference to a “4D printed object is a reference to an object that has been printed using a 3D printing technology, but that is able to transform over time due to inherent properties of the object. Correspondingly, 4D printing refers to a printing process whereby a 3D printing mechanism or methodology is employed, and in some instances, followed by a shape-morphing step, in a manner such that a 4D-printed object is produced.
As will be appreciated, 4D-printed objects and 4D printing technology may find application in a number fields including robotics, life science applications, and biomimetic 4D printing.
Polymer-Derived Ceramics (PDCs), prepared through thermolysis of polymeric ceramic precursors, exhibit remarkable properties of conventional ceramics such as high thermal stability, chemical resistance to oxidation and corrosion, in addition to mechanical resistance to tribology. The microstructures and properties of PDCs can be tuned through tailored polymer systems and thermolysis conditions.
The additive manufacturing of polymeric ceramic precursors is a state-of-the-art technology used to construct complicated ceramic architectures. However, silicone resins are not flexible enough to be curved after being fully crosslinked for polymer-to-ceramic transformation.
It is against this background that the present invention has been developed.